Foxy Lady
by Lord Tangent
Summary: It's an Au/Fem!Naru thing. Possible Fem!Naru/Sasu.


Foxy Lady

What if Naruto was a (mildly) smarter, somewhat curvy girl? Starts after the Forest of Death now. Why? Because I'm lazy. Also, since it doesn't deviate from canon, why cover it?

In short, it's one of those AU/Fem!Naruto things.

* * *

><p>The Forest of Death had been about as fun as it sounded. Naruko and her friends had been attacked by a creepy snake-man-lady (She hadn't been able to tell what gender it was) that had screwed up her seal and bit Sasuke on the neck with some kind of poison that made him go nuts every now and then. She was just glad that nonsense was over.<p>

Seven teams, including hers, had gotten through the second phase of the Chunin Exam, and they were informed that there was going to be a preliminary round before the third phase could begin; Kabuto, the guy who had helped her though the last portion of the Forest, decided to back out at that point. He looked exhausted. She felt kind of bad for the guy.

The remaining 20 people were currently looking at the giant computer. Names were flashing and Naruko hoped she wasn't up against a serious opponent, because her chakra was acting screwy. She'd have to think of a clever strategy to get around her current problem.

Luckily for her, the first match wasn't her. It was Sasuke and some creepy looking guy. "Oh great, I can't—" Sasuke started to say stuff before Naruko put her hand on his mouth.

"Don't say anything." She whispered. "Just use some good ol' fisticuffs, stay away from ninjutsu, and kick his butt for me." He perked up at the last part.

Sasuke walked down into the arena. Hopefully, he'd try harder because he wanted to impress her, even if he wasn't going to admit that. That's what she was counting on.

"And…begin." Hayate, the exam proctor, said before getting out. Sasuke proceeded to dodge as his opponent was trying to drain his chakra. Sasuke jumped around before getting stuck in a corner. He had to run up the wall, across the ceiling, and back to the middle of the floor. After a few close dodges, Sasuke managed to catch Yoroi, (Naruko just learned the dude's name was Yoroi) off guard, and summary stomped him into the ground with a move Naruko could have sworn she'd seen somewhere before. Panting, Sasuke was declared the winner before Kakashi-sensei escorted him out. Naruko hoped that her friend would get some medical treatment.

At this point, she noticed she had to go to the bathroom, so she did. After dealing with her business, she caught a look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was still neat, waist length, and golden, but she thought it might get her into trouble with whoever her opponent would be, so she put it into two high pigtails with hair elastics she'd kept in the pouch above her butt.

She took a look at her butt. It was still all there. A bit more there than she'd like, but now was not the time for her body-image issues. Her odd overalls skirt was still blue, and the shirt underneath was still orange. She took a look at her face, noticed that she still had her 'liney-lines', and that her eyes were still blue, and heaved a relieved sigh.

After a while she'd realize she'd just lost track of time. She ran back to the arena, hoping she didn't miss her fight. She'd arrived just in time to see a girl from the Sound Village brain herself with a wall. She saw a shadowy line connecting her to Shikamaru, who had no doubt had just tricked her into a trap. _Go Shikamaru_.

"What'd I miss?" Naruko asked her sensei, who had returned from taking Sasuke to the infirmary.

"Shino blew up some guy's arms." He replied flatly. She wished she hadn't _really_ needed to pee.

Her fight was up next. She had no clue how she'd beat anyone after that nasty trick the snake-man-lady had pulled on her. The screen said she'd be fighting Kiba. She stared for a moment, and then cracked a devious smile. Kakashi looked at her wide eyed. She couldn't be up to something good.

Naruko walked into the arena with great confidence. She had a brilliant plan that could get her out of this. She made eye contact with the dog boy.

"Hey, if I give you my panties, will you surrender?" Naruko asked him, trying her best to sound sexy. The room got very silent. He looked like he was actually considering it. Before he had the chance to decide, she squirmed out of her panties (she was glad she'd chosen to wear the lacy, impractical ones), and slingshot them right into Kiba's face. The silence in the room thickened.

Naruko realized she'd just made all the girls in the room hate her, but if she could go without a fight in her current state, she didn't care.

"I fold." Kiba said, before pocketing Naruko's panties. She sighed, too relieved to be disgusted.

"Naruko…wins." Hayate said, showing some disbelief.

Naruko walked back up to the spectator's area nervously, hoping her sensei wouldn't kill her for that. When she got there he gave her a pat on the back.

"Good job ending the fight before it began," He said. "But why did you do that? I think you could wipe the floor with him. Is something wrong?" He sounded genuinely concerned, which was unusual for him.

"I think something's wrong with my seal. My charka's all fuzzy."

"We'll look at it after this is over."

The next match was about to begin, with Hinata fighting her cousin Neji. Naruko swallowed hard. She was about to get her ass kicked. _I need to get her spirits up!_ She thought.

"Go Hinata! Kick his ass!" She shouted. Hinata blushed hard. "You may begin when ready."

* * *

><p>There's the new Chapter 1. Here's the details you'll want ahead of time going further in.<p>

-Both of Naruko's parents are dead in this version. Nothing against Kushina, but there isn't enough characterization of her in canon for me to work with.

-Sasuke probably has a crush on Naruko. He's not exactly sure himself. She wouldn't return the affection, most likely.

-Sakura still likes Sasuke.

-Naruko is bisexual, somewhat openly. She likes Sasuke _as a friend_. She's concerned for his sanity, but isn't in love with him. She _will _have crushes on a few characters over the course of this, maybe even a precocious crush.

-Hinata likes Naruko. Yes, _that _way.

-The prelim matches are going to be the same people, but in a different order.

See ya in chapter two.


End file.
